


Everlasting, True Love, I am Yours.

by Mirenalu



Category: Friends till Death (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest(Implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenalu/pseuds/Mirenalu
Summary: My entry for the comic writer Milkassasin's contest, which is the title of this work. This is a three chapter long series of shorter stories, but they may just get longer...Anyhow, all three will be up a little before the fifteenth of November. I appreciate critiques, and thank you for taking your time to read this!





	1. Everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of three, Herz and Jura. You may want to have your tissues nearby...

How long had it been? They'd been with each other for longer than they could recall. Time stretched and grew shorter together, just as they were together. There were only the two of them now, loss of their entirely human lover had left them in a state of shock that would never truly leave. "There's nothing we could have done. At least we remained together until death" were the words you had come up with together. Grief is grief, and you made it through together. You pledged your _everlasting_ love to each other, and you didn't need a fancy ring to prove that.

 

Jura, your light. Every morning now was special. you rose together and spent almost every waking moment by each other's side. Years compressed, and you knew this would last for eternity. Your skills grew, and Jura helped fight with you, and sometimes for you. Hirn had offered to help things after you'd lost your Vanilla...But no, that would not be right. Jura had agreed. Together, this would be seen to the end.

 

One day, things changed. The world got darker. Jura said, “Maybe you’re just a little tired? Rest, love. I will care for you.” And he did. Helping you through your fever, your illness got better. It didn't last, though...Three weeks. Three weeks came and went, and it was clear there was no getting better for either of you...Jura had contracted the strange illness too. Hirn couldn’t do anything, despite his skill in the medical field. Again and again, you both held each other each and every day and night until your last, and were buried just like so...you both knew your own _Everlasting,_ Unconditional, and Beautiful love.


	2. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Van and Herz. posting it before I procrastinate any further.   
> I finished this yesterday if that gives ideas on my level of procrastination.

Every morning, the same deal. You’d wake up, go to school, be harassed by those who thought they were better than you. It seemed different today. People shrunk away. That was odd, but you brushed it off the best you could. Oh..There’s the all too familiar hand on your shoulder, but it wasn't cruel. “Meet me in room 129 during lunch.” You felt the words from Vanilla’s mouth, gentle but demanding. You didn't seem to feel the need to decline, but you couldn't find your voice. So, like the logical alien thingy you were, you nodded. 

 

Skip two hours. It was now lunch break, but you found yourself heading to the empty room 129, apprehensive and slightly concerned. If Vanilla wanted you to himself, he'd just steal you from school for the day. The door stared back at you, hiding the possible highlight of your day. You reached, of course first checking for teachers or figures of authority, and opened the door, entering and closing it swiftly behind you. The lights were off, and the room was nearly pitch black due to the lack or possible covering of windows. Concerning, but you trusted Vanilla, so you went with it, walking towards the middle of the room, the door latched, and locked behind you. So this is where it was going, were you prepared? "Vanilla, come on out. I heard the lock." 

 

Busted, but it had all been according to plan. He revealed himself, "locks aren't that stealthy, are they now..Hello." vanilla had anticipated the lock making all that much noise, he had tediously planned the event, but knew that something might just go wrong. “Hi.” Herz, knowing it was only Van in the room, seemed much more lighthearted. “This is still sort of suspicious, though...Why are we in this room?”

 

Vanilla smiled to himself, a little smirk escaping his mind and onto his lips. Snaking across the room, he gently took hold of Herz’s chin, “I've told you I love you, right?” He’d inquire smoothly, his response being a small “In weird ways, yeah.” From the shorter. “Good…I'm going to sound like a total dork here and say it. I really like you. Not like awkward high school love, but like...Grown up, true love...it's..” he rambled on, Herz taking the initiative, and pulling Van down to a kiss. “You're making yourself sound like an idiot.” Herz stated after a few moments of heated kissing. “I love you too, and I know I always will.”


	3. I am Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little smooching.

The lingering marks he left made Herz feel happy for once. They reminded him that he actually had a place to belong. The dark bruises just below his collarbone made by the very man sleeping next to him reminded Herzen of what he could lose now. 

 

It was early, Hirn knew that. Usually his Herzchen slept in late, especially on weekends. But there he was, sitting up with a palm pressed gently to the nape of his neck. Upon realizing that his lover was awake, Herz turned and softly asked(upon hearing and feeling how ravaged his voice was), “sorry...Did I wake you up?” He would turn to face Hirn, eyes gentle. Hirn gave a wee smile, and opened his eyes. “No, not directly, at least.” 

 

“Directly?” Herz found sitting up to be too hard now, and laid on his stomach, his head on Hirn’s chest “What does that mean?” He would inquire, full of questions this morning. Hirn, by this point, had closed his eyes again. He opened one–his left–answering with “nothing~” in a much unused singsong tone. “It is early, why are you up?” He rose the brow of his open eye. 

 

“Mmh, no clue. Just thought I needed to be up, I guess…” Hirn couldn't effectively shrug in his position, but he tried. “Hm, okay.” Hirn, in one fluid moment, had Herz on his back, and had maneuvered himself over the smaller. “Maybe we can make good use to this blessing of time?” It didn't seem to be a suggestion. 

 

“Hirn...it's so early, though!-” he was swiftly cut off by Hirn’s leaning down to kiss the figure under him. It took a few moments, but Herz finally found his voice again “Hirn, wait. This doesn't feel quite right..”  
“Hm..? What's wrong, Herzchen?” Hirn rose a brow, pulling Herz up to sit in his lap. “Do you hurt from yesterday? We could wait until after a shower...or…” Hirn’s smile reappeared at the thought that crossed him “We could resume in the shower, if you want…” after there was no immediate negative reply, Hirn would scoop the smaller up and walk to the bathroom, placing him down gently and going to turn the shower on.   
“Do you want to do this?” Hirn would ask again, turning to face his lover again. After a few seconds, Herz nodded, resolving to stutter out, “I...I'm yours.”   
"good." Hirn replied, pulling him into the shower, letting their calls be heard by all who dared to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! thanks for sticking through my (and i admit it) slightly bad writing! all props go to www.friendstilldeath.com for this contest, its characters, and its cute colors! (Thanks, Arcsin!)


End file.
